


Smaller Than A Breadbox

by rattyjol



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Self-Referential Narration, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a turn of events not anticipated by the stories, the princess kidnapped the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller Than A Breadbox

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by evil_little_dog on comment_fic LJ: [Original, Any+Any or M/F, Dragons are handy for roasting marshmallows, among other things](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/631587.html?thread=86443043#t86487331)

In a turn of events not anticipated by the stories, the princess kidnapped the dragon. It happened like this:

Once upon a time, there was a princess. This princess was much like all princesses in stories like these—she was elegant and beautiful, musical and well-read, able to sew and mend and weave, much-loved by her people, and all the other things that a princess must be in order to be considered Accomplished.

This princess was the sort of princess that quite enjoyed strolling alone through the palace gardens, and this is just what she was doing when she was stopped by a rather small, "Ahem!"

She looked about, finding herself quite alone on the path. "Is someone there?"

"Down here, princess," the voice came again, more disgruntled than before. Being rather nearsighted, and glasses having not been invented yet, she crouched down amid her clouds of skirt to find herself face to snout with a small green creature, no bigger than her hand.

"Well, hello," she said, smiling—for, as the stories say, princesses are always on good speaking terms with all the creatures of the forest. "Have you come to ask me to kiss you and turn you back into a handsome prince?"

"Ah—no, princess, that would be the frog."

"I see!" She swept up the little creature, holding it firmly before eyes. "Then are you a goblin, come to make a deal for my firstborn child in exchange for something I want very much?"

"What use have I of a child?" the creature scoffed, its long tail twitching. "I am a _dragon_ , princess, and I have come to capture you and take you back to my lair."

"Oh, how lovely!" the princess exclaimed.

The dragon blinked. "Um—is it?"

"Well, yes!" She placed the dragon atop one of the carefully pruned hedges and clasped her hands together. "I've never been to a dragon's lair, it's quite exciting! Ah—" She paused, peering at the little dragon. "Just out of curiosity, about how big is your lair?"

The dragon looked at her, and then twisted its head around to look at itself. "Ah." It harumphed and shuffled about for a moment on its leafy perch. "Yes, well— there are some things I may have forgotten to take into account."

The princess, however, was not going to let a little thing like uncoordinated spacial volume ruin her newfound good fortune. "Well then, you will just have to come up to my room!"

The dragon swished its tail thoughtfully. "Is that allowed?"

"I don't see why not."

"Well—all right, then."

That evening the dragon roasted seventeen marshmallows (as well as the princess's dress and three of her fingers), and she made it a new lair in her wardrobe in which it began to hoard sewing needles and green-headed pins, and they both lived quite happily ever after.


End file.
